


Finding El Dorado

by DecemberBlue



Series: You Can Call Me Monster [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Death, Despair, EXO mama, Exo Fandom, Fluff who knows, Forces, Legends, M/M, PTSD, Second Chances, Tree of Life, el dorado
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberBlue/pseuds/DecemberBlue
Summary: It's been six months since the narrow escape from SM. Things should have gone back to normal, but things are far from it. Luhan has been receiving strange dreams, Sehun is acting stranger than ever, Minseok is still dealing with the blood on his hands and everyone just wants it to go back to the way things were before. But they can't. One of them is now missing, and they have to travel to far away lands where they will see the same sky but walk on different ground, and walk on the same ground but see different skies. In the second story to "You Can Call Me Monster", we will find out just how far some will go to save the universe, and themselves.





	1. The Time is Nearing

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO THE NEXT STORY OF "YOU CAN CALL ME MONSTER"!! I thought the last story went great and im honestly so proud of myself for finishing it, but it is SUMMER now which means on to the next story with your FAVES!! Hope you like this one as much as the last one, I think I have a great and original story line and I cant wait for you guys to see what GOES DOWN!!! Its going to be awful and awesome at the same time ugh yes we love a good story. Enjoy ;)

The only thing Luhan could hear was the ocean and his own breathing. He couldn’t seeanything, it was pitch black and he was almost suffocated by the nothing around him. He couldn’t feel the ground he was standing on, or even his own body. Thunder cackled in the far distance. He was calm, though he knew he should probably be panicked or even terrified, but he wasn’t.

 

Something was with him.

 

“You have to find me.” A disembodied voice spoke through the nothing. It felt like it drifted around him, occupied the space between, was even in his own head. The sound was old, like the whisper between pages as you flip through an ancient book, or the creak of wood used to build a tumbling tower from centuries before.

 

“It is the only way to save him, and yourselves.”

 

Luhan gasped at the voice filled him once more. It was almost heavy, like the words were a secret and it was his burden to carry it.

 

“Where can I find you?” He managed to get out somehow, he didn’t even know where his own voice was coming from anymore.

 

“It is not yet the time, Magician.”

 

 

 

 

Luhan gasped awake from where he must have drifted off on the couch. The last thing he remembered from his dream was falling, and then waking up right before he hit the bottom. He looked around his small cottage that he shared with Sehun, wondering where the taller man was. It was windy and dark outside, a storm must be coming. He ran to the windows and shut and locked them, and turned of the faint small tv.

He stood silent for a moment, and then quietly looked around.

“Sehun?” He whispered. Maybe he had gone to bed, he walked around the corner to their small bedroom, and saw that the bed had been untouched and was pristine. He quickly peeked through their bathroom, and their closet just in case, and then walked to the kitchen. Still no Sehun.

“Sehunnie?” He called out, even louder this time, a little worried. Ever since they had settled into this new place close to the others, things had gotten a little better. Well, stable at least. Sehun was still strange sometimes, distant in the weirdest ways. One time when they were cooking dinner, Luhan accidentally spilled some hot cooking oil on Sehun. He had managed to caught most of it with his abilities in time, but still some had gotten on his arm. What would have made Luhan cry like a baby, Sehun didn’t even flinch, he barely noticed. He would only go to see Yixing about it after Luhan had begged him too. Yixing seemed worried about his reaction, but shrugged.

“I dunno what to tell you.” He had said.

Luhan sighed, and grabbed his sweater hanging up by their door and walked outside to their small porch as the wind threatened to blow the smaller man away. He was about to call out to Sehun again when he saw a silhouette on the beach, and jumped with lightning crackled around him, threatening to strike. Luhan cursed and ran out onto the damp beach where Sehun was standing. He reached out and lightly touched his back.

 

“Babe?”

 

Sehun didn’t move. 

 

Luhan came around and shook his shoulder. Sehun shook off what ever had had a hold on him, and looked lightly surprised to Luhan. He shivered, no matter how long it had been he would never get used to his red eye that burned into Luhan’s soul guiltily. It was a constant reminder that Sehun was like this because of him.

 

“What are we doing out here?” He asked, quietly and slightly concerned.

 

Luhan’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I came out here looking for you, what are _you_ doing out here?” Sehun looked back out into the sea as his face because as smooth as glass.

 

“I’m not sure.” He whispered back. Luhan shook his head, worried.

 

“Well we can’t stand out here and wait to get hit by lightning, c’mon lets go to bed.” Luhan said as he tugged on Sehun’s sleeve lightly. Sehun looked like he didn’t want to leave, but slowly turned around and followed Luhan back into the house. They changed into their pajamas, and got in bed. Just before Luhan turned to turn off his lamp beside his bed, Sehun grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back to him. Luhan looked worriedly into Sehun’s scared eyes.

 

“Baby, whats the matter?” He asked softly, taking Sehun’s soft face into his hands. A tear dripped down the side of his face onto the back of Luhan’s hand.

 

“I’m scared.” He whispered.

 

“Of what?” Luhan asked, panic rising.

 

“It’s coming for me.” He said through warm tears.

 

“What is??” Asked Luhan desperately.

 

“We cheated Lu. It needs to be repaid, it’s going to take me.”

 

Luhan shook his head and grabbed Sehun, pushing him into his chest as he continued to cry softly.

 

“Nothing is going to take you Sehun, I promise. I’m right here, and they would have to go through me first, okay? I got you, and I will always be there for you no matter what. Its me and you.” He said encouragingly, but even he was scared. What had Sehun all shook up, did it have something to do with his dreams.

 

“Lets just get some rest and then we can talk in the morning, okay? We will go to that bagel place you really like.”

 

Sehun nodded, and snuggled into Luhan closer. Luhan reached over, and turned off the lamp.

 

 

 

 

Luhan was back, back in the darkness with the ocean and the thunder. His breathing deepened as he struggled to keep control of his fear. This time, he spoke first.

 

“What do you want of me?” He echoed out into he unknown.

 

“The twelve forces must return to the tree of life.” the ancient voice came back, but it was softer, not as strong.

 

“The what?” He asked, desperate for answers.

 

“Long ago, the Tree of Life was cared for by twelve forces. The eye of red force was jealous of the Tree of Life’s heart, and tried to take it. To protect the tree, the forces separated it into two, and became legends. The legends divide into two, and created two suns that look alike, into two worlds that seem alike. The legends will now see the same sky, but walk on different grounds. Shall stand on the same ground but see different skies.”

 

“That doesn’t even make sense! Shall stand on the same ground but see different skies?”

 

“The time is nearing. You must gather the others and separate. Go back to your home planets.”

 

“Home planets?”

 

“The time is nearing. Soon, they will become one again. If you do not find me in time, the eye of red force will. Life, will cease to be.”

 

“How do we find you? How do we know where to go?” Luhan’s breathes got more shallow, and fast. This was insane. No way a tree was talking to him across galaxies about his “home planet”.

 

“The souls of those you have lost will guide you.” It whispered, growing fainter by the second.

 

“The time is nearing, Magician.”

 

Luhan shook his head. This was too much too fast.

 

“None of this makes sense.” He whispered into the nothing, heart pounding in his ears.

 

“I will not be able to speak to you again.”

 

“Wait!!” Luhan called out, voice cracking, his own being growing weaker.

 

“The time has come.”

 

 

 

 

Luhan gasped awake as lightning stuck the beach right outside his window, thunder booming through his bones. He was sweating, and he could still feel the darkness around him, making it hard to breathe and swallow. He patted the bed beside him, expecting to find Sehun, to tell him about his nonsense dream.

 

But nothing was there. Luhan cried out in surprise and desperation as his jerked the covers off the bed, searching for him. He quickly turned on the lamp and ran around the house, searching for Sehun. No where.

 

He ran outside and screamed Sehun’s name against the crashing waves and rolling thunder.

 

Nothing.

 

He was gone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Chanyeol for what seemed like the millionth time.

Baekhyun sighed and turned his expressionless face toward Chanyeol.

 

“If you ask me one more time I won’t be.”

 

Chanyeol frowned and raised his hands, backing up in surrender.

 

“Alright babe, but if you come to me crying later don’t expect me to cuddle up to you!”

 

Baekhyun turned away from Chanyeol and smirked. They both knew if Baekhyun ever came crying to him under any circumstance Chanyeol would immediately cuddle up to him. It was a stormy night, which occurred often in the rainier “winter” season in Hawaii. However what didn’t happen often was the power going out. Since Baekhyun’s fear of the dark had significantly risen since SM had tortured him, the darkness made Chanyeol uneasy for Baek’s sake, but it made Baekhyun shake in fear and veins freeze with ice. His partners endless doting was a nice distraction, and he had almost burned the house down in his panic to create light for his boyfriend when the power had first gone out.

 

They were in separate rooms when it happened, Baekhyun watching tv in the living room and Chanyeol in the bathroom. Suddenly, all of the power made a clicking noise as all of the electronics turned off at once, and left the deafening silence behind them. Baekhyun felt his breath catch, and the fear choke his throat when he heard a scream and the waddle of Chanyeol running back into living room as fast as he could while hitting every wall and piece of furniture between them. As soon as he was in the living room a wave of fire erupted from his arms as he tried to fill the darkness with his light for Baekhyun. The first thing Baekhyun noticed however, was that Chanyeol was only wearing his boxers, with his shorts around his legs. In his haste to get to Baekhyun, he didn’t even take the time to pull up his shorts from peeing. The warmth of love and laughter bubbled up inside Baek and he couldn’t help but laugh from the sight of a terrifying Chanyeol with flames rolling off of him with his shorts around his ankles.

(What Baekhyun didn’t know was that Chanyeol had purposefully left his shorts down in hopes of making him laugh and distracting him from the fear, that is what he had found works best to help him deal with it)

 

Chanyeol smiled. His plan had worked. After the shorts debacle they grabbed all of their candles and placed them everywhere. Ever since they had gotten back and moved in with Yixing and Suho they had also bought a TON of candles and flashlights for this very occasion, just in case.

 

“You think Suho and Yixing’s date got ruined?” Asked Chanyeol as they continued to light the candles. They had about 200, and Chanyeol smirked at the thought that if they light them quick enough, this would be a perfect romantic setting and opportunity to distract Baekhyun further before Suho and Yixing got home. Thunder rumbled overhead and Baekhyun frowned.

 

“I hope not. Yixing’s been really busy lately and they were really excited about it.”

 

Right as they were about to finish lighting the last few candles, a soaked Yixing and Suho pulled up. Chanyeol groaned and shot tiny fire blasts from his finger at the last few candles to finish. He should have done that in the first place. Baekhyun looked at him curiously as he opened the door for his friends as they quickly ran up to the front porch and took of their muddy shoes.

 

Chanyeol ran to the bathroom and grabbed them some towels for their soaking bodies and they came into the front door.

 

“How was the date?” Chanyeol asked. They both looked at each other, smiled and shrugged.

 

“It’s a little hard to watch a movie outside in a park when it starts to pour,” Replied Suho.

 

Yixing shrugged and helped Suho dry off his hair. “It’s alright though, we found this cute cafe and got some coffee then decided to just come home.”

 

Baekhyun frowned and wished his friends would have had some more alone time. He knew that it was hard to bond and be yourself when two other people already lived with you since the beginning of the relationship.

 

Baekhyun was about to suggest an idea when there was suddenly a loud banging on the door.

 

Suho and Yixing jumped at the sudden sound, and turned on the porch light and opened the door.

 

It was Luhan, soaked to the bone and terrified.

 

The four of them looked at him in confusion, but Luhan still had not said a word.

 

Chanyeol stepped forward. “Uhh, everything okay Lu?” he asked.

 

“Its Sehun,” He gasped. “He’s gone.”

 

Everyone moved closer to Luhan immediately for comfort, and Baekhyun ran to get him a few towels.

 

“What happened?” Asked Suho worriedly but firm.

 

Luhan shook his head in confusion. “I-I don’t really know. Lately he’s been acting a little more strange, and I’ve been having these weird dreams about a tree? I dunno.”

 

Yixing and Suho gave each other a look, and invited Luhan to come in as Baekhyun came back with the towels and wrapped him up. Yixing brought Luhan over to the couch and set him down gently. The others sat around him.

 

“Are you sure he’s like “gone gone”?” Asked Baekhyun.

 

Luhan nodded. “I can feel it, It almost feels like it did when we were completely disconnected. Like he is still alive, at least relatively, but he isn’t _here.”_

 

“What do you mean not _here_?”

 

“As in he’s not on this planet anymore.” Luhan replied.

 

The others sat back in a little bit of shock, but also disbelief. Except Yixing, his face showed no emotion at all.

 

“You said something about a tree,” Said Yixing. “What did it say?”

 

“I dunno, something about different planets, a tree of life?? Same sky but different ground I don’t get it? That doesn’t make any sense!! We have to save it, I think, from the eye of red force.”

 

Yixing sighed and placed his head in his hands. Suho touched his back delicately. “What is it?”

 

Yixing looked up, obviously burdened with something.

 

“Sehun. Sehun is the eye of red force.” They all looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

“What the tree has spoken to you is true. Not us, but our very souls are from different planets. The same planet, but different. Only 6 of us can go to one, and only 6 of the other can go to the other planet. We separated a millennia ago, from the tree to protect it. I have always had some what of a connection to the tree, since my powers derive directly from it’s. However, when I brought Sehun back it was severed, and I haven’t had much communication since. Since bringing him back and seeing his red eye, I have feared that this would happen. She must have chosen you to talk to because of your own connection with Sehun.”

 

“Sooo, we need to travel to different planets, that are the same planets, and find this tree of life and save it?” Asked Suho as the rest just looked incredibly confused.

 

Yixing nodded.

 

“But what about Sehun??” Asked Luhan, standing up. “What do we owe this tree? We just got away from danger and now we have to go back?”

 

Yixing sighed. “Nothing can save Sehun now except the tree, and nothing can save the tree except us.”

 

Luhan walked over to the trashcan in the adjoining kitchen and kicked it over, filled with frustration. “None of us ever wanted this.” He angrily, mostly to himself, but Chanyeol nodded, agreeing.

 

Just then, there was a sound of a whip cracking, and a man fell out from nowhere onto the living room floor. Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun behind him and was about to blast him to hell when he shouted and threw his hands up.

 

“Its me!! It’s Kai!”

 

Chanyeol yelled in frustration and helped his friend up. “What the hell Kai, JESUS!”

 

“No time, we are in trouble.” He quickly replied as the others looked at him expectantly.

 

“Already?” Asked Suho.

 

“Sehun is attacking us.”


	3. 3:47 A.M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there may be more than 10 chapters? I dunno we will see, tbh it might be a little longer for the next few chapters come out because I still need to work on the story line haha but I have bits of the middle and 90% of the end figured out!! I will figure it out haha. I was thinking of creating like a soundtrack to go with the whole work, or maybe a few songs for each chapter? or even creating an ambient track for what the surrounding sounds like look in the other universe :)) lemme know what you think!! :D enjoy.

It happened again. Jongdae looked over at the clock that was by his nightstand wearily as he tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

 

3:47 a.m.

 

For some reason, it usually happened around this time. They didn’t know why, but it wasn’t like it could be helped. Jongdae rolled over, and turned on the lamp on his nightstand.

 

Min had awoken from another nightmare, the same nightmare, and ran to the bathroom sobbing to try and wash away the blood that would eternally stain his hands. Jongdae sighed, got the fluffy blanket out of their closet and went to make hot chocolate. He knew that Min would still be in the bathroom by the time he had gotten back with the drink. The fluffy blanket and hot chocolate obviously would not solve any problems that Minseok was dealing with, but it was a comfort, and that is all that Jongdae could really do.

 

It had been hard since they moved to New York. With Min’s money from his booming ice cream business they had gotten a pretty decent sized apartment to share with Kai and Kyungsoo. They had decided it was best to live together as room mates, there was safety in numbers. Jongdae had nightmares sometimes about what had happened a few months ago, but that was the extent of his damage. Min, however, was nothing but damaged. He was still dealing with his guilt of killing one of his friends, and seeing Jongdae bleeding out on the sand, and it hung over him like a dark cloud. He would get nightmares, he was distant and irritable, not at all like the Min Jongdae had known. While he used to prefer the cold, now he preferred to be warm, at all times. Jongdae had been and will be with him through this and through anything, but he hoped his partner would be able to come back to him the way he was, or even partly. He didn’t think that any of them would ever be 100% okay, but he knew they could survive this.

 

As soon as the microwave beeped Jongdae gingerly got out the hot chocolate, put whipped cream on top to cool it down a little, and went to check on Minseok. He gently rapped on the door, and waited until he heard a little grunt from inside.

 

Minnie was on the floor of their bathroom, water all over him and the floors. It was usually like this. Once Min found out no matter how hard he scrubbed or how hot the water was, the blood never came off. Eventually, he would give up. Jongdae grabbed a towel, gently dried his partner as best as he could and wrapped the fluffy blanket around him tightly. He slowly grabbed his arms, and put the warm mug in his hands.

 

“Minnie?” Jongdae asked tentatively. Min jumped at the sudden noise, but noticeably calmed down as he gave a tight smile to his partner. He slowly grabbed a hold of the mug and started to sip on it as Jongdae placed the blanket around his shoulders.

 

“How is it?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“The same,” Min whispered back. “It’s like flashes, fighting, friends getting hurt, blood, and then its quiet. I look up and I have an ice shard in my hand, with blood everywhere. It’s not my blood of course, and then Tao is in front of me with his face all disfigured, and then slowly everyone around me melts away, like wax. And then I wake up.”

 

Jongdae nodded his head. “Anything you want to talk about?”

 

Min shook his head, but leaned his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae was perfect. He never said much, didn’t press or ask to many questions that would upset Min. All he wanted Min to know what that he was here for him, and that was all Min needed. An anchor. He knew that no matter how bad it got, Jongdae would always be there.

 

After what felt like a silent but comfortable hour, Jongdae took the mug from Min and placed it on the sink counter, and helped Minseok up. It was time to try and get more sleep. Jongdae helped Min into bed, and was about to turn off the lamp when he saw a red eye watching him from the corner of their room.

 

He blinked, it blinked. So he wasn’t imagining things. He quickly glanced over at Min, who had already fallen asleep. He let out a quick sigh of relief, and turned his attention back to the red eye.

 

“What do you want?” He asked it, voice barely above whisper. He could almost see the eye sneer. It came out of the shadows, and revealed itself to be Sehun.

 

Jongdae couldn’t hide his surprise. The person in front of him clothed in shadow had an energy that was almost vile. His hair stood up in fright, but he kept calm. He knew this was not their friend.

 

“Whatever you are, let Sehun go.” Jongdae said calmly but forcefully as he started to rise from the bed. Electricity sizzled in the air between them.

 

The Not-Sehun scoffed. “There’s nothing to let go, I am Sehun. And I’ll tell you what _he_ wants.”

 

It was a second before he finished his retort. “He wants this universe, to come to an end. Starting, with you two.”

 

Before Jongdae could attack first, Sehun sent him whipping back into the wall, finally waking Minseok up who started to yell in terror. Jongdae tried to get up and help his partner, to protect him but his vision was blurring, going in and out of consciousness. He struggled to regain balance as his partner called out for him.

 

Sehun then turned his direction to the smaller man.

 

“Ah, yes. He told me about you. The small broken one who hasn’t had the heart to use his powers since he killed his own friend in cold blood, right before you helped kill _him_ too.” Sehun smirked confidently. Minseok started to shake, and cry silently as he shut his eyes tight, the battle before flashing in front of him.

 

“You’ll be the first to go, congratulations.”

 

Sehun raised his hand up, and looked like he was going to close it into a fist when he was interrupted.

 

“No, you will.”

 

Dirt and vines slithered up Sehun’s almost ghostly appearance and threw him across the room, away from Minseok. Kyungsoo came into the room suddenly in his green pajamas looking angry as hell. He barely got any sleep living with Minseok, now Sehun had come in uninvited in the middle of the night looking like the ghost of Christmas future?

 

Sehun laughed, and picked him up from the floor, not a scratch on him.

 

“Creative, keeping all these plants in your place just for this very reason. Smart, even. Didn’t know you had it in you Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo placed himself between Minseok and Jongdae, who was still struggling to get up, and took a defensive position.

 

“Less talk, more kicking your ass,” He seethed.

 

Sehun smirked again, and opened his palms up to fight when suddenly six more people appeared in the middle of Jongdae’s and Minseok’s bedroom.

 

Yixing, Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, and Kai now stood between Jongdae and Minseok.

 

Sehun sighed, and placed his hands behind his back. “Well three was a party, but this is just an unfair fight, wouldn’t you agree?” Before Luhan could stop him, Sehun disappeared in a vortex of smoke and shadow.

 

“DAMMIT!” Luhan screamed as he fell to his knees, fists pounding on the floor underneath him.

 

“You know we have people who live underneath us right?” Said Kyungsoo calmly. Luhan shot him an angry glare, but he just shrugged. “Well we do.”

 

“Guys!” Baekhyun cried from behind them kneeling next to a still dazed and confused Jongdae. Yixing pushed his way through the small group and knelt next to Jongdae and placed his hand on his forehead, concentrating as a small light emitted from his hand. Jongdae blinked a few times for good measure as his vision and head splitting headache cleared. He smiled at Yixing and thanked him as he quickly got up and walked around the bed to the silent Minseok, who had curled up into a tight protective ball as the members silently made themselves busy so as not to disturb the two.

 

Jongdae gently brushed the sweat soaked hair from his face and looked at his partner calmly as Min slowly started to stop shaking.

 

“What do you need?” Jongdae asked levelly.

 

“I need to get over this.” Minseok whispered back.

 

Jongdae shook his head. “It’s not that simple and you know it. You need time, and that’s okay. You feel guilty over killing someone.” Minseok flinched at his words but Jongdae grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face him. “And thats a _GOOD_ thing. It does not make you weak, it makes you human. You will be able to deal with this one day, and that is okay too. Okay? Now take a few deep breaths and take your time to get calm. Join us when you are ready.”

 

Minseok nodded minutely, and got up and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Jongdae looked after him worriedly. He wouldn’t show Min he was worried, but he worried almost every second about his partner.

 

Jongdae stood up and turned to Yixing coming up to him. The rest of the members were talking amongst themselves.

 

“How is he doing?” Yixing asked, not an ounce of judgement in his demeanor.

 

Jongdae shook his head. “It’s constant. I know he can get control of this one day, but somedays its hard to believe that.”

 

Yixing nodded in understanding. “We are all dealing, but Minseok’s is the one who is dealing with it openly, and that makes it harder for you and him. He will be fine.” He started to think, but after a few seconds he added, “we will all be fine.”

 

Jongdae nodded in agreement and walked with Yixing over to the group.

 

“A tree told you to go to a different universe and we are all supposed to just go along with that?” Asked Kyungsoo in disbelief.

 

Yixing shook his head. “It’s not just a random tree in a park Soo, it’s the _Tree of Life_.I have talked to it in the past too, but ever since I brought Sehun back it’s like my connection to it has been severed. I think this isn’t just about us this time, but _life itself_.” He replied seriously.

 

The others nodded and the group grew quiet as they thought about last time. They almost didn't make it, and some of them didn't.

 

“Do we all have to go? I think something like this would be too soon for Min.” Said Jongdae finally.

 

Luhan nodded sadly. “I don't want him to go anymore than you do, but it’s going to require all of us.”

 

“I’m going.”

 

Jongdae hadn’t heard Minseok come out of the bathroom, none of them had. He stepped forward and joined the group.

 

“Maybe this is going to be what I need, Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae did not look happy about the idea, but he was just support. If Minseok wanted to do this then Jongdae would support it.

 

“Okay glad we are all going into certain death again and all but who knows how to actually get to a whole ass other universe?” Asked Chanyeol.

 

Kai smirked, and raised a hand. “I might actually be able to help with this.” The other members looked at him curiously. “Obviously you guys have seen that I can teleport more than just me now, and I have had a chance to really push my powers as far as they can ever since we got rid of SM.” 

 

They all watched as Kai walked over to the wall closest to him, and placed both palms on it. Heclosed his eyes, and sweat started to drip as a blue liquid like substance started to ooze from his palms and onto the floor. The liquid started to swirl and move to create an almost door, and grey mist started to come out of it. They gathered closer and tried to look in through the door, but all they could see was grey mist.

 

Kai finally stopped, and stepped away from what he created.

 

“The landlords are definitely not going to like this.” Whispered Jongdae beside Kyungsoo. He nodded in agreement.

 

“I think this is it.” Said Kai as he pointed to the mist.

 

“Great, I love walking through magic doors to misty universes. How do you know?”

 

Kai shrugged. “I just thought of the tree and it was like my soul was being called to, here.” He replied as he pointed to the mist.

 

Suho shrugged, and straightened up, addressing the group.

 

“Well, I guess this is our stop. Ill go first, and then you guys can follow after me.” He kissed Yixing quickly on the lips, and said “see you on the other side before he dashed through the door.

 

Yixing laughed and followed after him. Then Chanyeol with a big smile on his face, and then Baekhyun. Next was Kyungsoo, and Kai after him. Then Luhan, and Minseok was about to go through when Jongdae stopped him.

 

“Stay close to me, okay? Do not do anything that you are not comfortable with and be careful.”

 

Minseok shrugged his boyfriend off of him and laughed lightly. “I can do this, the others are probably waiting for us. Let’s go.” Before Jongdae could interrupt or look sadly at him like he was broken for any longer, Minseok ran through the door.

 

Jongdae sighed, and went after him into the mist. Immediately the mist enveloped him, and he couldn’t see a single thing in front of him.

 

“Guys?” He called out.

“Over here!” replied Suho from the distance. “But we got a problem.”

 

“Already?” mumbled Jongdae. He stumbled out of the cloudy mist into a clearing, and saw the problem that Suho was talking about.

 

There were 4 people in front of him. His breath caught as he counted the members. Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, and Luhan were all in front of him. The others were nowhere to be seen.

 

“See the same sky, but walk on different grounds, walk on the same ground, but see a different sky,” Whispered Luhan.

 


End file.
